A Fantasy too good to be true
by Ryan Barton
Summary: James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and OC's are at Hogwarts for their sixth year. Not good at summary's! Just read it!
1. At Home with the Potters

"Meg, James, Sirius, Get down here! We leave in five minutes with or without you!" Nicole Potter yelled up the stairs. She walked back into the kitchen.  
"Nikki, sweety, you really don't need to yell." Her husband, Kaden, said to her.  
"Then, you try to tell Meg that we leave in five minutes with the music up as loud as she has it. And James, he is always doing something to get into trouble. It will be amazing if we can get through the first month of school with out a letter home."  
"Well, if I remember correctly, you were like that at his age too. And me, I had my music up that loud too. I would sneak off to those many clubs that are around. Muggles are so slow at inventing things. They are now getting records. We've had them forever." Kaden said setting down the newspaper. He stood up and walked over to their record player. He took out an ELO record and started to play "Evil Women" as loud as it would go. The music that was playing in Meg's room suddenly shut off, and the door opened. James's did the same thing. They both started to sing along with it. A loud clunk was heard and then a loud bang.  
"Oops." James said as he tugged his trunk out of the wall.  
"James Leander Potter! What did you do?" Nicole yelled at her son.  
  
"I heard the music, so I came down, with my trunk, and I put it on the stair, and then slid it down and it kind of went too far and ended up in the wall." James said with his head down.  
"Mum," Meg said from behind James on the stairs. "Just use magic." She pulled out her wand, muttered some words, and suddenly the wall was repaired.  
"Thanks Meg."  
"No Time, little bro!"  
"I'm not that much younger then you!"  
"You will always be littler. You act like it too. Always pulling pranks. Always getting into trouble. Alwa-" she never got to finish because Sirius came sliding down the stairs on his trunk. The same thing happened; it went right into the wall. A small grunt was heard from Sirius as he stood up. He looked at the wall, pulled his trunk out, and fixed the wall. James was laughing, Nicole was smiling, Kaden was chucking, and Meg was shaking her head.  
"It's time to go!" Kaden said as he took Meg's trunk out their 1956 Jaguar Roaster. "Meg, you'll be coming with me, and James and Sirius you're with Nicole. Let's go!" They all got into the cars and drove the hour and half trip to the Kings Cross Station. Once they got there, they got out, and took their things to the wall between platform nine and ten. Meg and Kaden ran at the barrier and went through. Then Nicole, James, and Sirius all did the same.  
"Platform nine-and three-quarters," Nicole said as she smiled at her son. "I'll miss all of you so much!" She said as she hugged James, and then Sirius. "Promise that you'll write?" She asked as she hugged Meg.  
Kaden shook James hand, and then hugged him. He did the same to Sirius. When he got to Meg, he gave her a gigantic hug, and kissed her head. "I'm going to miss you a lot. You need to send you're music choices for the holidays!"  
"Not a problem dad," she said. "I'll see you at Christmas! Bye!" She turned and got onto the train. Followed closely by James and Sirius. They all walked around trying to find their friends. James and Sirius found an empty compartment, and took the liberty to set off some Stink's Perfect Rotten Egg Stink-bombs. Then went and found Remus. Meg went and found her group of friends in a compartment next to James's. 


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

b I don't own any of this. Just the plot and a few of the characters. The ones you recognize are the ones that I don't own./b  
  
"Meg!" Gail yelled. She jumped up, and gave her a gigantic hug.  
"Arrg!" Meg yelled, "Get off me!"  
"Meg," Ann said to her. "Give it up. You'll always get hugs." Ann went up and gave her a hug. "It has been too long."  
"Yeah, I agree."  
"Meg, come sit! We want to know all about what happened with James this summer." Lily said, as Meg sat down.  
"Why do you want to know, Lily?" Meg asked with a suspicious grin on her face. "Nothing happened between us, he iis/i my brother. What would happen?"  
"I was just curious." Lily said pouting.  
"Did he get a girlfriend?" Krystie asked.  
"No, he didn't, and why do you guys care?"  
"James is only the hottest guy in the school! He is the most wanted, most talked about, and his friends are the other two hottest guys. They are the most popular guys in school. Seeing as how you are his sister, that makes you just as popular as him." Katy said.  
"So, the only reason you guys are friends with me is because of James?"  
"No, we liked you long before James was popular." Gail said with a laugh. Ann and Krystie also started to laugh.  
"That makes me feel really well."  
"Meg," Lily said with a smile. "Tell me, do you like anyone?"  
"Lily, you've never cared before." Gail said, with a grunt.  
"Gail? Why do you grunt?"  
"Well, if guys can do it, so can I!"  
"I think you have physiology problems."  
"You think?"  
"Yes I do!"  
"Really? Does it hurt?"  
"Like hell."  
"Will you two shut it?" Lily asked throwing a book at Gail.  
"You almost hit me!" Gail shrieked!  
"Will all of you shut it?" Remus asked from the door to the compartment.  
"Hi," Ann said to him blushing slightly.  
"Hey Ann. What's up?"  
"Nothing and you?"  
"Same old." Remus said sitting down next to her. They continued to talk about nothing specific.  
"Remus my man!" Sirius yelled from the door.  
"Hi Sirius," Krystie said to the new figure in the door.  
"Remus, what took you so long?" Sirius asked.  
"I just started talking to Ann." Remus said still sitting looking at Sirius confusedly. "Why?"  
"James and Peter were getting worried."  
"Then why are you here?" Gail asked snottily.  
"Good question," Remus said looking at Sirius. "Why did you come?"  
"There is a logical explanation for that." Sirius said leaning against the door frame. "Peter has been scared of Meg ever since she threw that large dinner plate sized spider at him, and James is very caught up in a game that he is playing, so that leaves it to me!" Sirius ended with his chest puffed out to make himself feel a bit more important.  
"What game is James playing?" Krystie asked. Krystie had blondish brown hair, with hazel colored eyes. She was the only one in the group with a boyfriend, Steve.  
"You know Krystie, for someone with a boyfriend, you seem to not care." Remus said standing up. "You want to go back?"  
"No, I had every intension of staying in here till we arrive," Sirius said his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Ok," Remus said turning and walking towards the door. "See you guys later." He waved to them and then left.  
"Ann?" Gail asked. "Do you like Remus?"  
"What do you think Gail?" Meg asked.  
"I think she does, that's why I asked. We all know Krystie has a thing for Sirius."  
"Oh yeah, I have the love of my life," Krystie started.  
"Where? Where is this love of yours?"  
"He is with his friends, but I do love him."  
"Once you two break up, and you go out with someone else, you'll say you never liked him. Let alone ilove/i him."  
"That's just what you think." Krystie said as she stood up and went to look for her lover.  
"Why is she always like that?" Gail asked.  
"She is just stubborn, like all of us are at times."  
"Who me? Never," Gail said.  
"We are getting close to school. We should change," Meg said before a fight started.  
  
i there is chapter two! I highly doubt anyone is actually reading this, but if you are, there it is! /i 


	3. Aboard the Hogwarts Express Part II

James and Sirius walked around found an empty compartment. Soon after they sat down, Remus Lupin came in.  
"Hey Moony," James said smiling.  
"Hey Prongs, Padfoot," Remus said as he sat down.  
"How was your summer?" Sirius asked him.  
"Normal," Remus said grinning. "As normal as it could be. What about you lot?"  
"Meg made us go to theatre after theatre. We saw maybe about fifteen shows. Then she got to go to America and Germany, while we just hung out." James said shrugging.  
"The poor girls." Sirius said shaking his head.  
"No, poor us," James said laughing. "Where's Peter?"  
"I haven't seen him. I haven't heard from him all summer. I mailed him a few times, but gave up." Remus said frowning.  
"I tried to too, at least one every week." Sirius said.  
"Hi guys," a high-pitched voice said from the door.  
"Peter!" Sirius stood up and jumped on the small boy in the door.  
"H-hi Sirius." Peter said once Sirius had gotten off him. "Hi James, Remus. How have your summers been?"  
"They were just tremendous. Where were you all summer Wormtail? We never heard from you."  
"Oh, I was around." Peter said looking quite scared.  
"Pete, what's up? You can tell us."  
"I was just busy, that's all." Peter said looking down at his feet. Peter was a small boy with hair that was a colorless blonde. (A/n if that is possible) He had watery blue eyes, and a look that you just might not want to trust. "So, what did you guys do this summer?"  
"Meg made us go to plays."  
"Really? What ones?"  
"Just some plays." James said shrugging. He took out his snitch and started to let it fly up and then catch it. After he had caught it four times, a loud clunk was heard on the other side of their compartment. "Bloody hell, what was that?"  
"Peter, you go look." Remus said pulling out a book.  
"No, Meg is in there."  
"Peter, are you afraid of little ole Meg?" Sirius asked in a little kiddish voice.  
"She threw a gigantic spider at me!"  
"That was like five summers ago!"  
"Will you two stop arguing?" Remus asked. "I'll go." He stood up and left the compartment.  
"So, have you guys heard about the things that have been happening with he-who-must-not-be-named?" Peter asked in a hushed voice.  
"Yeah, he's killed so many Muggles." James said.  
"That's why I left home," Sirius said. "Everyone wanted to honor the name of Black, they all follow him."  
"I bet Snape is following him." James said with a scowl on his face.  
  
"I think so too," Peter said with a scared look on his face.  
"What is taking Moony so long?" Sirius asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah," Peter said looking at James who was still playing with the snitch.  
"I'll go look." Sirius said and he left.  
"Peter," James said. "Voldemort is after Lily's family."  
"Ho-how do you know?"  
"My dad works for the ministry. They are trying so hard to protect them. They have no clue."  
"Why is he after them?"  
"I can't tell. I'm really not supposed to know any of it, but I over heard my parents talking."  
"James, how long do you think this war will last?"  
"I don't know Peter. I don't know if it has started."  
  
Thanks for all those who have reviews. Ally-Thanks for the update Mal-Mine is updated. Get your up! ~Ryan 


	4. In the Common Room

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter (A/N KILL HIM!!), Meg and Ann sat around the fire in the common room that night after the feast.  
"You know," Remus said. "Why on earth would anyone want to be immortal?"  
"Why wouldn't you?" Peter said. (A/N evil git who deserves to die!)  
  
"You would always be alive; your friends would be dead, you would be all alone."  
"But, you would never have to go through pain, or suffering, or death." Peter argued back.  
"Peter," James said. "You might not die, but that doesn't mean that the people that you love won't. You'd live to see your children, wife or husband, grandchildren, great-great grand children, everyone! They would all die, and there would be nothing you could do about it."  
"I guess you're right." Peter said shrugging. "Do you think You- Know-Who is immortal?"  
"No," Lily said. "How could he?"  
"Well, he is so reckless. He has no mercy." Remus said shaking his head.  
"He is, but he is so smart. His power is beyond belief." Sirius said. "He can tear a family apart that has stood strong for thousands of years. From the inside out is the way to do it, and he does that."  
"He is a cruel and unmerciful human being, if you even want to call him that." Ann said for the first time in the conversation.  
"What has he done to you?" Peter asked loudly.  
"What hasn't he done? He can go after everyone. Sirius' family is going down the drain; Remus' brother and mother are dead because of him! God only knows what he will do to James' family. He has both my dad and mum! They both went over to his side, and you know, it pisses me off!" Ann said standing up. She walked over to the stairs that lead to the girls' dormitory, and turned around. "Tell me Peter; are you in favor of him?"  
"Ann! You have no right to think that about anyone!" Peter said, jumping up. He ran up to the boys' dormitory stairs and ran up to his dorm room. Ann turned on her heel and ran up to her dorm; the door slammed shut.  
"I am going to go make sure she is ok," Meg said. "Night guys. I'll see you in the morning." She walked over to James and gave him a hug. "Night dear brother of mine. When you write to Mutti and Vati tell them that I send my love." She let go of her brother and walked to the stairs.  
"How did you know I was going to write to them?" James called.  
"I feel it too." With that, Meg turned and walked up the stairs to her dorm.  
"You feel what?" Sirius asked.  
"It is just a feeling." James said shrugging.  
"I'm going to go see if Peter is ok." Remus said.  
"Night Remus. I'm going to go to the kitchen. Would you like to come with James?" Sirius asked.  
"No, I think I'll stay here for a while." Sirius walked out the common room, and the door was heard shut to their dorm. He was alone now. Alone to think. James stared into the fire. He heard the portrait whole open and heard footsteps of someone walking behind the couch. The foot steps stopped.  
"James?" A female voice asked from behind the couch.  
No answer  
"James? What are you still doing up?" The girl walked around the couch and sat down next to him.  
No answer  
"James? Are you alive?" This girl had long auburn red hair, which was shoulder length. Her eyes were a mysterious green. "James come on, this isn't funny! Are you ok?"  
No answer  
"Um.Your eyes are open, you're breathing, and you have a heart beat, what's wrong?" She though out-loud. She laid her head on the back of the couch and several minutes later-  
"Something is wrong."  
"What?" She said sitting up straight again.  
"My parents aren't safe. Neither are yours."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Voldemort. He is out to get them."  
"Why my parents?"  
"It is a feeling, this could be totally wrong, but it just doesn't feel right. Meg feels it too."  
"Feels what?"  
"Lily, I've had the power since I was little to sense things before they happen. I can feel when things aren't right."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I am saying something will happen soon."  
"What?"  
"I am not sure. It could be in years, but something is coming. It is a gut feeling. Some thing isn't right. The stairs, the moon, the sun, the plants, the animals, it isn't right!" James said starting off soft and gradually getting louder. By the end, he was standing and ran to his dorm. The door slammed shut and Lily was left alone in the common room.  
"What is it with him?" She stood up. "That is the first time; I've had a semi-civil conversation with him." 


	5. Truth or Dare

Another chapter is here. I am already working on the next one. So it shall be soon! Read, Review, and Enjoy. P.S. I own none of it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Over the next few weeks, till the end of September, nothing of importance happened. The students received their schedules, they went to classes, they studied, they played games, they ate, etc. One night on the 2nd of October, Lily, Meg, Gail and Ann all sat around the girls' dormitory.  
"Lily," Gail said. "I think James really likes you."  
"He is an arrogant teabag!"  
"Lily, I know he comes across that way, but once you get to know him, he isn't' that bad." Meg said.  
"You're his sister, you have to say that."  
"No, because I am his sister I DON'T have to say it."  
"You and James look nothing alike. Nothing at all." Gail said.  
"What are you talking about? Oh course we do!" Meg said as sarcastic as possible.  
"No you don't." Lily said not catching the sarcasm. Everyone laughed, even Lily after it processed. "I call shower!" Lily jumped up as Krystie left the bathroom.  
"I call next!" Gail said.  
"I get after Gail!" Ann yelled.  
Meg jumped up. "I call getting over to the boys' dorm to play a little game of truth or dare!"  
"Agreed!" All the other girls yelled.  
"It's settled then. Lily, when your done we're in the boys' dorm. Travel over once you is done!"  
"Ok," Lily said. The girls got up and walked over to the boys' dorm.  
"James! It's your lovable sister! Let us in!"  
"Fine," the door opened. The boy's dorm was just like the girls' but messier.  
"Hey Remus," Ann said walking over to him.  
"'Tis we are playing 'Truth or Dare.' Pick a food all!" Gail said as she sat next to Padfoot.  
"Oranges."  
"Sardines."  
"Gummy Worms."  
"Cherry Coke."  
"Potatoes."  
"Rum!" Sirius yelled.  
"Cheese wiz."  
"Mayonnaise."  
"Some one needs to say one for Lils."  
"Black olives!" All the ingredients were summoned and mixed together.  
"If you don't answer or do the dare, you have to take a bite of this." Gail said stirring it, and letting it run off the spoon. "Who wants first?"  
"Remus," Sirius shouted gleefully. "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Remus answered.  
"Wuss, fine! Do you like Ann?"  
"Yeah," Remus said, blushing a deep crimson. "Sirius! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare! You see, I am not a wuss!"  
"Do the chickens dance in a duck costume."  
"Damn!" Sirius shouted. He transformed into a duck outfit and danced around doing the chicken dance.  
"Meg."  
"Truth," Meg said hoping it 'twas nothing bad.  
"Do you like anyone?"  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"One question at time."  
"Damn!"  
"Gail." "Dare,"  
"Spend the night and tomorrows under Pettigrew's bed."  
"Um, ok. James."  
"Truth."  
"Are you gay?"  
"No, Ann."  
"Dare."  
"Spend the night here." James said smiling devilishly. "With Lupin."  
"Lily," Ann said quickly.  
"Dare."  
"Spend the night here, with James."  
"I think I'll eat our mush." (A/N Lily's here now) She picked up the spoon and took a bite of the mush. "Krystie."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you tot end this game!"  
"NEVER!" Krystie also took a bite.  
"I'm going to bed. Night ya'll." Lily said.  
"I'll travel with you. Night all." Meg said and left with Lily.  
"I'm going to meet Steve. I'll see you all later." Krystie said getting up and also leaving.  
"Can I borrow a pair of pajamas?" Ann asked the guys.  
"Certainly milady." Remus said handing her a pair of pajamas. He got into bed and waited for Ann to come back out. Once Ann was done changing she climbed into bed with Moony. (A/N NOTHING HAPPENS!)  
James and Sirius went to bed regularly but Gail and Peter had some problems. Peter talked while he slept and Gail kicked.  
It was a long night.  
  
'Tis done and over. Review Please! Thanks for the new review! Mystical Flame- Thanks for the review! I reviewed yours! ~Ryan 


	6. Lily and Meg's talk

This is a short chapter. It might take a while for the next one to go up. But, I've given you people two new chapters today. This one is really short. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the girls' dorm, Lily and Meg were talking.  
"Lily," Meg started. "Do you actually like James?"  
"Maybe a little, ok, a lot."  
"Then why don't you go out with him?"  
"He is an arrogant ass!"  
"Ass or piece of ass?"  
"Both," Lily said with a chuckle. "Who do you like?"  
"Oh, you don't know him."  
"Who?"  
"A Ravenclaw."  
"Who?"  
"Brain."  
"Brain who?"  
"Brain Flynn."  
"Oh, that is so cute. Why don't you ask him out?"  
"He would never give me a second look."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"He is popular, funny, cute, friends with almost everyone, and he might have a girlfriend."  
"I'll find out."  
"Ok," Meg said looking slightly confused. Just then, and owl flew in. "Who is it for?"  
"It's for you." Lily said holding the paper for her to read. Meg quickly read it and reread it. "What does it say?"  
"Dumbledore wants to talk to me tomorrow morning after breakfast."  
"Why?"  
"It doesn't say, just he wants to talk to me."  
"Oh, cool."  
"Oh yes, very." Meg said sarcastically.  
"I am actually going to go to sleep. Meh am tired."  
"Du bist slacker?"  
"Huh?"  
"You are a slacker."  
"That's nice."  
"Night Lils."  
"Night Megs." The two girls climbed in their beds and closed the hangings. Meg slept peacefully, but Lily didn't. Sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger, but I am really sleepy and I haven't been feeling well. So, enjoy. The next chapter you will find out about her dream. Tata! 


	7. The Dream

My next chapter! I am home sick right now. I have a bad stomach ache. It sucks. But, here is another chapter!  
  
I do NOT own any of the people you recognize. They are all J.K's. She is the smart one..NOT me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You're a good for nothing mudblood. You are just lucky the ultimate Lord has his eyes on you." The man ran his hand threw Lily's hair. She tried to move her head, but she was frozen in place.  
"Lord Voldemort will never have me!"  
"There is only one whom you could have." The man said, licking his lips, "If you are not with my master."  
"Really? For I do not see it that way."  
"You are a very foolish girl."  
"Some thing so, other don't," Lily said snottily.  
"Would you like to know," The man said impetuously. "Ms. Lily. Who is it that your choice is between?"  
"Are you going to tell me anyways?"  
"James Potter, milady."  
"James Potter," Lily said slowly to herself.  
"Yup, either the man who could give you everything or the one who cares for you deeply."  
"What one is which?"  
"You must make that decision on your own. With the one you chose, you must have a child."  
"What! Have a child with the arrogant James Potter, or partake in the stupidest thing ever!"  
"My master is in love with you. He cares for you deeply. Anything you could want he could give."  
"Could he love me enough to leave me alone?"  
"That is something he could never do."  
"Then he is not the one who I shall be with."  
"Why are you making this decision now?"  
"When else would I?"  
"You are sixteen years old. Finish school. Your answer will lie in the path your life needs to go. James Potter will never be able to give you everything the dark Lord can. The dark Lord has powers no one will ever imagine. James Potter," The man snorted and then laughed. "He will be nothing but a target for my master. He will kill him, and then, the Lord will take you with him, to his home. You will be his bride, his queen. You will have a child who will be twice as powerful as the dark lord is now! You three will rule-"  
Lily awoke with a start. She was sweating and panting. Her dream had awoken her. Who could she tell? Surely no one would be up yet. It was only 2:15 in the morning. Lily crept out of her bed, put on her bathrobe, and made her way to the common room. Once she got off the stairs, she noticed someone else was sitting in front of the fire.  
  
James Potter lay in bed. It was 2:00a.m. He was thinking about the dream he had just had. He had seen Lily, and a man who looked very familiar. They were talking. They were speaking about Lord Voldemort, and the destiny. His destiny. He knew from his parents all about the destiny of the Potters. He knew that no matter what happened, he was going to die. The first of school for James was amazing. He was with his friends, and they were going to learn magic. It was the first time he ever saw Lily Evans. The passionate red head, whose eyes were like emeralds, green as ever. He could look into those eyes for ever.  
'Either the man who could give you everything or the one who cares for you deeply.' What one was he? Did he care for her with every inch of his body? Or was he the one who would give her anything? Did he know? Does Voldemort know?  
James got up and went down to the common room. He lay down on the couch, and looked into the fire.  
  
Wow! Another chapter done with! Please Review! Thanks for all those who have and who are reading it, but not reviewing! 


	8. Another Lily and James's Chat

Here is yet another chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Lily tiptoed up behind James, and was almost to him, when she heard a clatter from upstairs. James turned around quickly and looked at her.  
"What was that?" He asked.  
"I have no clue." Lily said.  
"Do you want to come with me while I look?"  
"Sure," Lily said smiling. James got off the couch and went towards the stairs. He slowly tiptoes up the stairs with Lily close behind him. They were almost to the top when Gail came out.  
"Hey guys!" She said loudly.  
"Gail?" Lily and James asked both unsure of what to do.  
"What are you two doing up at this time in the morning?"  
"We could ask you the same," James said.  
"I was just using my laptop. Talking to some people. Why are you guys up? You tow got a little jiggy?"  
"Gail!" Lily almost shouted.  
"It was just a question."  
"I couldn't sleep," James said.  
"Oh," Gail said. "I'm going to bed now guys!"  
"Ok Gail. Whatever you say." Lily said. Gail walked past her down the stairs and to the girls' dormitory.  
"Does she do that every night?" James asked sitting on the steps.  
"Yeah," Lily said sitting next to him.  
"What are her grades like?"  
"Not so great."  
"That is horrible."  
"My grades are almost top."  
"Really? I thought someone like you would have really shitty grades."  
"Well, most people think so. But actually, the only people that have better grades then I are you, Ann, Remus, and Meg."  
"Meg gets better grades then you?"  
"She has top grades."  
"Really? I thought that was Ann."  
"No," James said with a chuckle. "Every summer Ann comes over, and they spend about an hour daily arguing on who is better."  
"Really? That is so weird. I can't see either of them doing that."  
"Maybe you should come over some time and you could actually see it."  
  
"Maybe I will."  
"Did you, Lily Evans, just say that she would come over to my house, and watch my sister and one of her other friends argue? Is there something wrong with you? Do you have a fever?" James pretended to feel her forehead.  
"I'm fine," Lily said pushing his hand away. "If I were to go to your house, then you would have to come to mine. My sister and I argue about EVERYTHING!"  
"What is your sister like?"  
"She is the complete opposite of me. She has dark hair, her face looks like a horse, she is really into gossip. Her boyfriend is Vernon Dursley. He looks like a mad cow. The farm animals have united!" Lily and James both laughed.  
"What time is it?"  
"I am not sure, but I am thinking that we should go back to bed."  
"I agree." James lifted her hand, and gave her a soft kiss on it. "Until tomorrow milady." He got up off the stairs and went down to the common room and then to his dorm. Lily still sat on the step. Her dream completely forgotten.  
  
~~~Thanks for all my new reviews! Blueberrie and Vanilla*chai501 Thanks for the review! 


	9. The Song and a short Authors Note

James sat in his dorm room the next day. He pulled out his guitar and started to play on his guitar. He played some simple scales and then took out a quill and a piece of parchment. He wrote down, 'What if I stumble, what if I fall? What if I lose my step and I make fools of us all? Will the love continue? When my walk becomes a crawl? What if I stumble, and what if I fall?' He sang it softly to himself and then started to play some chords along with the words. After about fifteen minutes he had the perfect chord progression, and all the right words.  
He was going to play it for Lily the nest time he had the chance.  
  
~A very very VERY short chapter. The song in it is DC Talk's 'What if I stumble.' This really has nothing to do with the story, but I like it! It is a really good song, I recommend it to anyone! Thanks for the reviews, and I will try to get a longer chapter up next time! 


	10. Chat With Dumbledore

~None of it is mine! It is all J.K's! Review once your done please!~  
  
That same day, Meg went to go visit Professor Dumbledore. She got to the statue and said, "Lemon Drop" and the statue started to move upwards. She stepped onto a stair and it took her up to his office. Her hand was lifted and was about to knock, when the door opened and she walked in. "Good Morning Professor." Meg said brightly. "Good Morning Ms. Potter. I assume you do not know why you are here." "No clue," she said as she sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore. "Well, I should tell you then. We will be having a few exchange students coming," he started when Meg interrupted him. "Traveling, Professor. Traveling." "Ah, yes, the famous words of Gail. Never coming, but traveling." He chuckled. "So, as I was saying, they will be traveling here. We are receiving some from Germany, Russia, France, The United States, and from Poland. You are an excellent linguist and I would very much appreciate it if you and your brother along with all the others who know these languages could show them around. I am specifically asking you and Ann, but Gail, Lily, James, and Remus will all also be seeing me. Ann has already agreed, and so has Remus. Would you be at all interested in this position?" "It would be an honor, Professor, but," Meg looked confused. "Are there magical schools in all those places?" "Yes, there are." "Are we sending students over there?" "Yes, we are." "Who?" "Why, my dear, are you so curious?" "I just wanted to know what students I would be doing without for the next few, how long are they staying?" "The rest of the year. They will be traveling on Christmas, and staying until the end of year finals." "Are we not able to travel home for Christmas then?" "Ms. Meg, your parents know some of these students traveling to be with us. I assure you, you will too. They will stay with your family and some other families for the break. If you are worried about the size of your house, it will be plenty big." "Professor, our house is one of the biggest in the country. I highly doubt we need to worry about size." "For a prince, my dear, you may have to." Dumbledore stood up and Meg followed. "I will add your name to our list of helper, and I believe you are a bit late to your first class. Now run along, and just tell them that I was talking to you." Meg exited the office. 


	11. Aboard the Hogwarts Expressagain

**Really short mini-chapter...but I am working on the next one as we speak.so..with out any more ado...**  
  
Christmas came faster then everyone wanted. All the girls and guys had decided to send the first week of break at their homes, and then spend that rest at the Potters' household. The Marauders were sitting in a compartment traveling back to Kings Cross. "So, Moony?" James asked. "Yes James?" "You like Ann?" "Why do you ask?" "Are you embarrassed to answer?" "No, why would I be?" "Because, you aren't answering." Sirius added. "Do you believe in magic?" A voice said from the door. "Meg, you're a dork." James said without looking up. "Believe in the magic of the young girl's soul, Believe in the magic of rock'n'roll? Believe in the magic that can set you free." Meg continued to sing. "Did your friends kick you out?" "James, you are such a party-" "Meg!" Gail yelled from down the train. "Traveling!" Meg took off down the corridor to join Gail, Ann, and Krystie. "You are such a dork," Ann said. "I know." "What were you singing?" Gail asked. "Do you believe in magic?" "Yes, Meg, I do." "It is the song, smart one." "Really? By who?" "David Cassidy." "Um.ok." "Where are we going to go?" "The compartment." Gail pointed to the open compartment they were standing in front of. "Duh." "OI!" "You need a life." "I have one thank you very much." They all went into the compartment and sat listening to Gail and Meg sing retarded songs. 


	12. Home at Last

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Meg! James!" Nikki Potter yelled as she saw her two children coming off the train. "Mom!" Meg yelled as she ran to her. "It is so good to see you again." "It has only been, maybe three months." "But, that is too long. You're still my little girl." She turned to James. "Oh, you are taller than the last time I saw you. You're not my little boy are you?" "Why does he get to grow-up, yet I can't?" "Meg, you are my only daughter. James, what lucky girl has the privilege to travel home with us, this break?" "Not one, mum." "Do they not fall your charm?" Meg snorted. "What is so funny Meg? I also see you don't have a boyfriend." "I don't want one mum. They are a waste of time." This time, James snorted. "Waste of time?" "I have school work to do, and a life of my own." "So do I, yet I manage to have girlfriends." "Mum, he's just sour because Lily doesn't like him." "Lily?" Nikki looked confused. "Lily Evans?" "Yes mum." "Isn't she one of your friends?" "Yes mum." "Well, anyways. It is good to have you two back home." "We aren't home yet mum." James said with a smirk. "How are we getting home?" "Car." "Really?" "No, I just like to say we are, when we really aren't." "Very nice sarcasm mum." "Thanks, it is a challenge to keep up with you two." "Oh mum, don't say that." They walked out to the car, and piled in. Once they reached home, they sat and talked for a while about nothing. Then James and Meg went up to their rooms. James sat and wrote Remus and Sirius a letter. (A/N: Sirius is with Remus right now..) Meg went to her room and pulled out a book. For about an hour the house was as quiet as can be. James writing, Meg reading, and their mother preparing dinner. At about 8, Mr. Potter came home. Once everyone heard the door slam shut, they all knew he was in a horrible mood. "DAD!" Meg yelled and ran down the stairs. She threw herself into her dad and gave him the biggest hug known to man. "MEG!" Her dad returned her hug. "How has my little dear been?" "Great!" "That's good to hear. Did you hear that we are hosting some exchange students?" "Yeah, Vater, I did." "Airport tomorrow morning. You are going to come with me?" "Wouldn't miss it for anything." "Great!" "We are having a Russian Prince with us. Did you hear that?" "Yeah, I think I did." "Do you speak Russian, Little one?" "Some, I am not great at it, but I can." "That is great! I didn't know that! DO you know why we are hosting the prince? Instead of maybe, the Blacks or Malfoy's?" "Nope." "Well, I personally know his father." "You know the Tzar?" "Yup. In the fight against Voldemort, I got to go over there and talk with him. He is fighting with us." "Wow!" "You're like a little girl again," Kaden smiled. "Always happy, nothing can get you down." "Dad, I highly doubt that." "DAD!" James yelled. Now realizing that his father was there. "James!" Kaden gave his son a large hug. "How have you been? I've only received four letters so far from school. You're doing well to stay out of trouble." Meg rolled her eyes. Nikki laughed form the doorway, and James shrugged. "I've been pretty well. Meg's kept me in check." "That's my little girl." Kaden smiled a smile that reached his ears. "You should have heard her on the train. She wouldn't shut up." "What was she singing?" "I don't even-" "I was singing..Do you believe in magic?" "So figure," Kaden chuckled. "Always the odd songs." "That's makes me feel really good dad." "It should. You know more about music then anyone else I know. Not only that, you are smarter then most people I know too. You've got a good head on your shoulders." "At least I have a head on my shoulders. Nick's fall off." With that everyone laughed. "Supper is ready," Nikki said, and everyone walked into the dinning room.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another chapter..Told you I was working on it! Two in one day. Well, one is really short, but heck, it is still two! Got to go.we are decorating our Christmas tree..hope you enjoyed! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** 


	13. Introductions

Really short, really weird, but still it is a chapter!~~~~~~ At dinner that night, they all learned why Kaden was upset when he got home from work.  
"Three more attacks. THREE! Not only on Muggles, but on purebloods, too!"  
"Is anyone safe dad?"  
"I'm not sure anymore. We know we aren't, but that has nothing do with it. This is our choice, and I am glad as any that we are on this side."  
"The schools are being torn apart too, Kaden." Nikki said. "Meg, James, I want you two to go upstairs. Meg, be ready at 8. Night kids," Meg and James went up to their rooms.  
The next day at 8, Meg and Kaden were waiting at the airport for the two people that were staying with them.  
"Ms. Meg, will you be helping to make these two as comfortable as they can be?"  
"Why, yes, Mr. Kaden."  
"Ms. Meg, you are-Hello Prince Aleksandrov, and you must be Elizabeth SCHWARZ. Hello and welcome to Britain. I am Kaden Potter, and this is my daughter, Meg."  
"Hello Kaden and Meg. My name is Mikhail Aleksandrov. It is very nice to meet you." The Russian prince took Meg's hand and kissed it.  
"I am Elizabeth Schwarz," the german girl said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, but please, call me Liz."  
"Welcome Liz. If you two want to fallow us, we can show you to your baggage and then to the car." Kaden turned and Liz fallowed him. Meg and Mikhail fallowed them, talking back and forth in Russian. They all found their bags, went out to car, and drove back to the estate of the Potters'.  
  
"Welcome to our lovely home. Nikki! James! Come greet our visitors." Kaden yelled up the stairs. They heard trampling and then saw two figures appear at the top of the stairs.  
"Hello, I am Nikki."  
"I'm James. You two are?"  
"I am Elizabeth." Liz said smiling up at James.  
"I am Mikhail."  
"It's nice to meet both of you. Kaden, the ministry called while you were gone. Floo them from your office." Nikki turned and walked back to her study. Kaden fallowed her up the stairs, but went the other direction.  
"Would you like to see where you two are staying?" James asked.  
"Sure." They both replied. ~~~~~~~ This is messed, none of the chapters will indent or bold or anything.grrr...anyway..review please! 


	14. A chat again

Here is another chapter..I am home sick. Pink-eye. It sucks.I abhor eye drops. Now, on with the story. ~~~~~~~**  
  
Later that week, Mikhail and James were talking. "Hey Mike." James said.  
"Hello James." Mike said making room on the couch for James to sit. "How goes it?" (I've always wanted to say that!)  
"It goes good. Do you like it here in the U.K?"  
"It is interesting. I am getting more accustom to it."  
"That is always good. What is it like at home?"  
"Isn't this home?"  
"At your home, in Russia. That is where you live isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Russia is my home. It is usually cold. It is also very large. My summer home is in Saint Petersburg. I also have a home in Moscow, Tynda, and Magadan."  
"You live in all of those places?"  
"No, I live in Moscow and Saint Petersburg. My parents have houses, well castles, all over Russia. I have only been to some of them once or twice. My brothers and sisters prefer to live in some of the larger homes."  
"Man, you people are rich!"  
"Not all Russia is rich. In the past all of Russia was owned by a select few. I lucky me, would be one of the few."  
"That is freaky."  
"Yes, so it is." Mike smiled.  
"So? You like my sister?"  
"Like, like, yes. (If you don't get it, he is trying to think of what like means) I do like her. She is very, very nice and pretty."  
"I'm glad you feel that way. Maybe you can keep her busy while I try to steel the heart of one of her friends."  
"What friend? Have I met her?"  
"No, her name is Lily. She is a muggle."  
"What does she look like?"  
"She has the prettiest red hair, green eyes that are amazing! And the perfect body! She is the best student in school. You should be meeting her soon. I would think so anyway. Meg can never go for too long with out her friends."  
"Meg is very special. As will hopefully be her friends. She reminds me of my sister, which is why I like her so."  
"You like her like a sister, or like a girl-friend?"  
"Like a mixture between the two. She is not my sister, so I like her more, yet she has the qualities of my sister. I have a very large family."  
"How large?"  
"I have four brothers, and seven sisters. My father has one wife, and two mistresses. My mother actually is one of his mistresses. (A/N: Did you know that Hagrid is in Goldeneye.and they are in Russia and talk about Cossack! That is amazing! Sorry, I am watching it right now.home sick with Pink-eye.bored, so I am watching it and writing! This is the sick part or funny what ever way you look at it..Xenia Onatopp: You don't need the gun. James Bond: Well, that depends on your definition of safe sex..heheh.Back to the story) She also had one of my sisters. I never did like that idea of having one wife, and as many other people you want. I only need one person, if it is the right person."  
"I totally agree with that."  
"Is that how you feel about your Lily and you?"  
"Exactly how I feel." (Insert oo's and ahh's)  
"Then, whatever you need me to do to help you get her let me know." With that Mikhail stood up and exited the room. ~~~~~~~** There it is...Now, I am writing another story. It is only one chapter so far. I don't have it typed, but I can. Do you people want to me put it up, or wait until there is more of this one and more of the other one too? Please let me know in your review.Thanks a bunch! ~Ryan 


End file.
